Pokemon America
by Gundamite127
Summary: Ash and his friends Brock, Misty, Tracy, and Dawn have had to flee Japan to America, where a new adventure awaits them.
1. Chapter 1: Arrival In America

**Chapter 1: Arrival in America**

**Time:** 10:00 PM EST

**Date:** 10 years to the day after Ash Ketchum first left Pallet Town to become a trainer

**Location**: 20,000 feet over Pioneer Town, USA

Ash Ketchum looked out the window of the airship, seeing nothing. His mind wandered back over the past ten years. Even now, he could remember every detail. He saw again some of the most influential moments of his life:

The day he reached the top sixteen of the Khanto region Pokémon League.

The day he won the Orange Island Pokémon Cup.

The days he competed in the Hoin, Johto, and Sito Pokémon Leagues.

Meeting Brock, Tracy, Dawn, and Misty.

The day he got Pikachu.

And there were less happy moments:

The battle at Mewtwo's Castle.

The time a devious Pokémon collector captured Moltres, Zapdos, and Articuno– nearly destroying the world.

The day the evil Pokémon hunter Jayd escaped and vanished for the last time– vowing before she disappeared that she would one day destroy Ash, who had finally destroyed her ship, business, and reputation.

The day his longtime foes, Jessie and James were finally captured.

He smiled remembering that– while he missed their bumbling attempts to do evil– they had actually turned and ratted out the entire Rocket Corporation. The smile quickly disappeared when he recalled that his role in that had resulted in him and his friends having to go on the run to America and leave their lives behind.

With that thought, he returned to the present and looked around at the four stalwart friends that were running with him.

There was Brock, now a mature, accomplished breeder who was still a skirt-chaser.

Over there was Tracy, who was now a world-famous Pokemon artist.

Then there was Dawn, at 17 already an amazing Pokemon coordinator.

Finally, sitting just a foot away and also gazing out a window, was Misty. His heart gave a little leap as his girlfriend of two years gave him a quick grin before looking back out the window.

It still amazed him the difference ten years could make. Gone was the spry ten-year-old that had always been ready to tear him down. Now she was a true Sanderson Sister– tall, slim , and beautiful like her older sisters who still ran the Cerulean City Gym back in Khanto. She was still very strong-willed though. But so was he. She was also possibly the only beautiful woman Brock had never hit on, realizing she was with Ash– as she really always had been,

Just then, Pete, the steward of the airship came in to announce that they were about to land. The five stood and followed Pete out of the cabin, each silently contemplating their their past lives in Japan and their future in America.


	2. Chapter 2: A New Species

**Chapter 2 Four New Species**

**Time:** 9:00 PM

**Location:** Professor David Cody's lab, Pioneer Town

Professor David Cody bent over his computer, sending final instructions to the machine that filled one wall of the lab. This was the experimental prototype of his latest creation: the Rejuvenation Machine. Inside the four cylindrical chambers were four of his own aged Pokemon: a Pikachu; a Sharpedo; an Ariados; and a Hypno. If this test worked, David's invention would restore youthful vitality to these Pokemon _without_ reducing their experience levels– thereby allowing them to progress _beyond_ the 100-level-limit.

David had been the genius behind many groundbreaking inventions including; the Advancer (which could evolve or devolve a Pokemon at the touch of a button, _without_ depriving them of experience, level, or learned moves) and the Fuzor chip (which allowed multiple Pokemon to be fused together into a new Pokemon, or a human to fuse with a Pokemon). His brother and sister had traveled the world to find rare Pokemon and had several times discovered new species.

David did not look like a scientist. His muscular, 6' 2" frame was nearly always cloaked in a long grey trench coat. His light brown hair was usually covered by a white cowboy hat. He looked more like an outlaw hero than a man with a Pokemon Technology master's degree from MIT.

The descendant of legendary Wild West Show creator Buffalo Bill Cody stood and walked over to a set of switches set into a stand on the floor. He pulled a switch and a Lexon bulletproof glass barrier descended from the ceiling to protect the majority of the lab in case of an explosion. Not that he was expecting problems, but one could never be to careful with these experiments. He pulled another switch, and power began to flood into the four chambers.

David kept his eye on the power readings– all looked stable. Suddenly the power inexplicably increased dramatically. He rushed to the stand to shut the machine down but was still inches away when the machine exploded. The Lexon held, but the enclosure was filled with smoke.

As the smoke cleared through the demolished wall, David raised the partition. By the time the partition was raised enough to allow him to pass, the smoke was gone. He could see that the cylinders were still generally intact.

He could hear movement inside. Realizing that at least one of his Pokemon was still alive, he rushed forward.

These four Pokemon had been his starter team from when he had become a trainer– twenty years earlier– and were his favorites. He pulled a microphone-earpiece– another of his inventions, a Pokemon translator– from a pocket of his lab coat and slipped it over his right ear. He started to pull at the doors of the cylinders, calling to his Pokemon.

"Rick! Gabe! Chuck! Dan! You guys okay?"

A chorus of "Fine!" came back to him and he momentarily relaxed. The he tensed again. Something had changed. The voices no longer sounded familiar to him. Had his invention worked? Were they rejuvenated?

_Only one way to find out._

He stepped back.

"Dan, use your Telekinesis to open the doors."

Instead of a gradual separating, the doors exploded open. Dan couldn't believe his eyes. His Pokemon had been completely altered.

Rick, his Pikachu, was now five-and-a-half-feet tall, with humanoid limbs, hands and feet and heavy with muscle. His entire body with the exception of his hands, feet, and head was white and his tail was gone.

Gabe, his Ariados, now stood on two legs with human feet, with the other six as arms with hands, again all humanoid and heavy with muscle and five-foot-two.

Chuck, his Sharpedo, also had a muscled, humanoid body, as well as a more humanoid head and stood six feet tall.

And Dan, his Hypno, too had a muscular, humanoid body and a five-and-a-half-foot height.

David stood there for a minute, dumbfounded as his mind worked over the implications of what had happened. After a little while, he tentatively asked, "Are you guys… I mean have you been…"

"Yes, David." replied Dan, in perfect English. "You have created four new species of Pokemon. I am no longer Dan the Hypno. Now I am Ipstar, the Psychic Chemical."

"I am now Electro, the Electric Chemical." spoke up Rick in equally fluent English.

His other two Pokemon spoke to him in that same fluency.

"I am Spidering, the Poison Chemical."

"And I am Fishining, the Water Chemical."

David's eyes widened as it sunk in.

"I haven't just created four new Pokemon strains.

"I've created a new type altogether!"


	3. Chapter 3: Rocket Attack

**Chapter 3: Rocket Attack**

**Time: **11:00 P.M. EST

**Location:** Pioneer Town

Ash and his friends stepped off the hoverbus onto the ground of Pioneer Town square and looked around as their luggage was offloaded. For Ash, it reminded him very much of his own hometown back in the Khanto region of Japan. The main difference was the smoke rising from one partially destroyed building. Had the town been attacked?

Brock stopped a man who was walking past and asked, "What happened to that building?"

"Professor Cody had another explosion."

"Another?"

"It's a good thing the man is so rich. A lot of his experiments wind up damaging his lab."

Ash laughed. "Sounds like the man Professor Oak told me about."

Before anyone could reply, a dark shadow passed overhead. They looked up and hearts stopped. Flying overhead towards the damaged lab was a squadron of Dragonairs with a familiar "R" on their chests. Each was being ridden by a figure with an equally familiar uniform on.

"Team Rocket!"

"I thought the Rocket Corporation was gutted."

"Local chapter." shouted the man as he ran for cover.

Just as the small group reached for their Pokéballs, the Rockets opened fire with a set of laser guns. The friends quickly reevaluated the situation and ran for cover with everybody else.

The Dragonairs landed and the twelve Rockets dismounted and walked over to the damaged lab.

That's when David Cody stepped out of the building, a laser gun in each hand.

The lead Rocket raised his hand and eleven lasers aimed at the scientist.

"Professor David Cody, hand over your new Pokémon."

"Kiss my ass!"

"Very well." the lead Rocket lowered his hand. "Kill him."

A voice came from behind the Professor, "_Telekinesis Wave_!" The twelve criminals flew backwards.

As the bad guys climbed to their feet, four strange creatures walked out of the building to stand beside Professor Cody. One looked like an incredibly altered, five-foot-five Pikachu. Next to it was an equally tall, equally altered Abra. The third was a giant blue shark with arms and legs. The last looked like a cross between a human and a giant spider.

"You made a big mistake coming for my Chemicals, assholes. Now you're gonna pay!

"Fishining!"

"_Scale Blaster_!" pinpoints of razor-sharp scales flew from the shark with amazing accuracy, knocking lasers from surprised hands.

"Spidering!"

"_Megaweb_!" the spider launched twelve nets of webbing that pinned the Rockets to the ground.

With a smile, Cody raised his weapons. "Now then, will you leave here on your Dragonairs? Or in pine boxes?"

_I like this guy_. Ash smiled to himself. _He's a butt-kicker_.

The leader put his hand to his head as if to scratch it, then suddenly pulled something off his hat and threw it. The grenade was quickly destroyed by a blast from one of Cody's guns.

"Big mistake. Electro!"

The big Pikachu raised his arms in front of him and tensed. Small pinpoints of electricity appeared at each joint in his torso, which quickly grew and combined into a network of electricity that crisscrossed between his arms. With a shout of "_Full Arsenal_!" bolts of electricity flew and struck the twelve Rockets as well as their Dragonairs. Unlike what used to happen to Jessie and James, these Rockets did not fly off into the air. Instead they collapsed where they stood, unconscious.

Professor Cody flicked a switch on each of his guns and then aimed them at the unconscious forms.

"Don't!" cried Ash as the Professor fired. Much to Ash's surprise, the beam simply formed energy binders around the Rockets.

As everyone came out of hiding, Professor Cody holstered his weapons.

"Would somebody please call Officer Jim from East City to come get these punks?"

Then he noticed Ash and his friends.

"Ah, you must me the group from Japan that Professor Oak told me about. Come into my lab."

He gestured and the five followed him inside.


End file.
